Truth or Dare Cullen Style
by team edward for eternity
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme leave on a vacation, Alice decides to torture her siblings (that counts Bella).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Oh No!

**This is my first fanfiction. So no flames, please.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

JPOV

When I saw Alice saw bound in the room with that overly cheerful expression, I suddenly had a feeling that it might be time to take that unexpected trip to Hawaii. She then grabbed my hand, making me think, _Uh oh, I won't be going anywhere soon. _

"Come on," she squealed, "we have to find everyone."

She, literally, dragged me off. We eventually got everyone in the living room. Alice made everyone sit down and we waited for her to say something. She locked the door before exclaiming triumphantly…

"We're going to play Truth or Dare!" _Oh no, this is not happening._

I rushed frantically to door and tried desperately to open it, but Alice held up the key and gave me an evil grin.

**Sorry it's so short, but my other chapters will be much longer. It'll a few days before I will upload another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - I officially hate Barbie

Chapter 2- I HATE BARBIE?!

**Thx you guys for being such great reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?**

RPOV

I, for one, think this is a great idea. While everyone's busy panicking like 6 year olds. I jumped in first and yelled out...

"My turn first."

I flashed an angelic smile at Edward. He gulped. Saying the dreaded words that that were coming, I said

"Edward, truth or dare?"

Since I knew he was trying to read my mind, I thought of random dares I would never give him. Unable to stand the suspence, Edward yelled out...

"Just make up your mind, already!"

I announced, "You're going to perform Barbie Girl at the mall, wearing this."

I grabbed the key from Alice and rushed up to my closet. Coming back down, I held up the perfect dress. (**Dress on profile, btw)**

Edward's face paled even more when he caught sight of it. He then froze in shock. Bella giggled but stopped when she saw the murderous look on his face. Everyone started to crack up. Looking at Edward, I remembered the phrase, if looks could kill. If they could, everyone would be dead and buried by now.

He roared, "I AM NOT DOING THIS!"

I did my best to look innocent and said, "Would you rather go to school naked?"

Somebody muttered **(*cough*Emmett*cough*)**," Now there's a shocker." Edward glared.

EPOV

I can't believe she was doing this to me! Once we are done with this game, I swear that pixie will be sorry she ever messed with Edward Cullen...

"Hurry up! It's almost showtime!" Rosalie called over her shoulder. Bella had to drag me out of the car in, of course, the most hideous dress of all time. Naturally it had to be pink.

As I shoved rudely on stage by Emmett and Jasper (Stifling laughter, no doubt), I got the shock of my life. Most of my classmates were there including the very despicable Mike Newton. I looked backstage at Bella, and my mouth became a grim determined line. The music started.

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

My exit was followed by a babble of excited voices, exclaiming.

"Of all things, why 'Barbie Girl'?"

"Wonder where he got that horrible dress."

"I always knew Cullen was gay. Now he's proved it to the world."

The last thought was repeated over and over by Mike, who had a ridiculous grin plastered on his ugly remark. Now there was a guy who was stuck on top on my 'People I Need to Strangle' list. I grabbed Bella's hand and stomped angrily to the car, which was extremely hard to do thanks to the cursed heels I had to wear.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Difficult question

Chapter 3- The Difficult Question

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Sorry it took me so long. I got sick and between school, there just wasn't time. But if you guys haven't figured out, I usually try to update on Fridays. Special thanks to my co-writer, Sandhya, without her, I wouldn't have even started this story. And here's the chapter.**

Disclaimer- Not mine!

BPOV

Don't ask me how, but Edward looked extremely cute (to me, at least) when he was in the outfit Rosalie picked out for him, especially when he bravely fated most of Forks High and (ugh) Mike Newton. I was mulling over this as we all trapped in the Cullen's living room by Alice as I watched Edward think about who to torture. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Alice jumped to get it. When she opened it, there was a moment of silence before Alice called out,

"You'd better come see this, Bella!"

I ran to the door, expecting to see my parents but instead finding Mike Newton kneeling on the steps with a big bouquet of roses.

"Bella Swan, I know that you hate Edward now, due to that mall episode, and I want to express my undying love. Please will you-" At this point, I was so disgusted that I cut him off with a "GET LOST!" and slammed the door so hard that it rattled my eardrums, I turned to find Edward smiling at me with approval, which made me feel even more satisfied.

"Thanks and good job," he whispered as Alice marched us back to the living room, where we found Jasper struggling to escape the hands of Emmett and Rosalie, who barely holding him back.

"He was going to go to Hawaii," Emmett explained. I had no idea what that meant, but it allowed Alice to take charge of him (and the game) again, and told Edward to continue. He got a scheming, calculated look that made me hope that I wasn't his next victim. Finally, he snarled,

"Since you got me into this mess, you deserve to go next. Alice, truth or dare?"

It took her a while, but finally she stammered, "D-dare."

"Excellent," cackled Edward, "Alice Cullen, your dare is to let me and Emmett pick out your clothes from K-Mart for a year without you interfering."

APOV

The last thing I remember was Jasper trying to comfort me as I screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" for what seemed like an eternity (which I could do, not needing air like humans). Visions of the boys gleefully giving me ripped goth and punk clothes crowded into my head. Emmett, especially, had NO sense of style and fashion. I didn't need to see the future to foresee the long, hard times ahead. My mind immediately started looking for possibilities to soften Edward up. After all, he was my brother...

Trying to get Edward to reduce my punishment turned out to be impossible, even when I got desperate and threatened to keep Bella away from him until he backed down. Oh well. I knew I couldn't convince Bella to do that and he probably knew it too. I was condemned to a fate worse than death: exclusion from all the popular groups at school. How could this happen? The Alice Cullen, not fashionable? Oh yeah, that little truth or dare game happened. I suppose I'll take my revenge out on Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said at once. Oh this was perfect.

"What do you love more: your jeep or your wife?"

EMPOV 

This was the moment of truth I was dreading. I could clearly see the shocked and expectant looks on everyone's faces and the glare on Rosalie's saying,"Pick me or else." I pinched my are, hoping to wake up from a nightmare, but the twinge of pain told me I wasn't in Dreamland or Lalaland, but in reality. _What should I do? If I say jeep, that would be suicide. But if say Rosalie, I would be lying._ I saw Edward trying to suppress a grin after hearing my thoughts.

"I don't know," I blurted out, "It's a tie." Rosalie glared even harder. Alice smiled sweetly.

"It's truth or dare, brother dear. You have to choose one," she said in a voice absolutely dripping with syrup.

"Ok, ...um, Rosalie." I secretly crossed my fingers as Rosalie squealed and tackled in a hug. To say the least, I felt extremely guilty, but I managed to pry her off and smile. Phew; I would still be alive at the end of the day. For the moment, I was content, but I was content, but I noticing the suspicious looks Edward was giving me. _This could not end well._


	4. Chapter 4 - One way to ruin an evening

Chapter 4 - One way to ruin an evening

**You guys are the best readers in the world, but I would love to have more reviews. Anyway here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

EMPOV

I was glad Rosalie was happy, and I didn't want to ruin it, so I decided Bella would be my next target (SInce she was human, I was urprised that she hadn't been dared yet) Thinking hard, I finally found the perfect humiliation.

"Bella, darling," I cooed, "How would you like to go down? By truth or by dare?" _and Edward, if you tell her, your Volvo is going to be dead._

She looked to Edward for some help, but he refused to help in fear for his precious Volvo.

"Definitely dare," she said bravely. Perfect.

"There's a certain boy who's been dying to ask you out, but has been rejected every time..." **(AN: So everyone knows who I'm talking about, right?)**. Bella seemed to get what I was saying and turned ten shades of reed in anger and embarrassment. She didn't even notice Edward squeezing her shoulder.

"You're telling me to go out with that... that-"

"At least I didn't say you have to kiss him." I said, cutting her off. She suddenly paled, then slumped in a faint.

***  
BPOV

When I regained consciousness, I was on the couch looking up at Edward's concerned eyes.

"You're alive! I was so worried," he nearly shouted. Then he looked at me sheepishly. "I guess I got a little hysterical while you were out."

"A little?" giggled Alice. "That's certainly the understatement of the year."

Edward gave her his best shut-up look.

"So..." Emmett cleared his throat and rubbed his hands gleefully. "Do you accept your doom?"

I stood my ground. If I was going down, then I was taking someone with me.

"Fine," I sighed, "But I heard there's this Victoria's Secret fashion show and they are dying for a new model. I think that would be a suitable dare for... let's say, Jasper, don't you think?" Jasper stood in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but not making a sound.

Finally he said," How'd you know I'd pick dare?"

I just smiled. "I know you'll look great in women's underwear."

Alice giggled but was silenced with a murderous glare from Jasper.

"Well, let's get started." I sighed.

***  
Convincing Mike to go the fashion show was much easier than I expected. Getting him to calm down was not. He kept babbling and stammering on and on about how right I was in choosing him over Edward. I was struggling to resist the urge to send him into an endless sleep, the hard way, when the show started. When it was Jasper's turn, he performed beautifully, though I couldn't help giggling at his outfit (or the lack of it). The highlights of the date all included me shutting Mike up, slapping him and him grinning like a fool. Overall, it was extreme torture.

JPOV

I was horrified when I learned what I was going to wear, since Bella made me audition as a girl. I was, thankfully, somewhat educated in fashion, my wife being Alice, but I could never get over the fact that people today wore as little as possible. The people managing the event assumed I was a girl with a weird body and gave me a Hello Kitty bikini. Seriously? For some reason, even when I'd put it on, they still thought I was a girl. Bella's doing, no doubt. I could see her in the front row, shifting uncomfortably with Mike next to her. That sight gave me some comfort. Now and then, Mike would scoot closer to her and she'd slap him away. Amazing how annoying one could get without ending her patience.

BPOV

Towards the end of the show, Mike tried to kiss me.

Horrified, I pushed him on the ground hard, and hissed in his face, "For your information, the only reason I went out with you in the first place was because of a dare. I'm already getting married." **(ouch...)  
**I didn't notice that I had my foot on his chest until he started wheezing and gasping fro air. Leaving him there, I went to congratulate (and tease) Jasper.

JPOV

This was the WORST day of my life (which was saying a lot considering how long I've lived)! I swear most of the audience (including Bella) was laughing or trying to be polite and keep a straight face. I didn't know which was worse. Bella came backstage after the show, grinning hugely, either because she ditched Mike and broke his heart or my choice of swimwear. I was so about to chew her out (not literally...), when she stopped and gave a puppy dog look with a "I'm sowwy, Jazzy." I wonder how Edward ever won her over in an argument.

Just then, Alice joined us and exclaimed, "Jazzy, you looked so adorable."

"Alice..." I began warily.

"Don't worry, I posted the pictures online for everyone to see over and over again..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


End file.
